OS - Fuite
by Yunea
Summary: Sirius n'est pas comme sa famille. Alors il part et va se réfugier chez James.


**Salut salut ! Oui je sais que je devrai être en train d'écrire le chapitre 5 de "Le Loup et l'Étoile" mais en fait, j'ai regardé Harry Potter 3 et... J'ai eu l'inspiration de cet OS ^^'  
J'ai un peu hésité avant de le poster en tant qu'OS mais un.e ami.e (Chysack pour ne pas le.a nommer x) ) m'a convaincu de le poster puis de le réutiliser dans ma fic.**

 **Du coup, merci à toi pour la correction et le conseil !**

 **Quant à moi, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos critiques par les reviews, c'est assez important pour la suite ^^ (je modifierai un peu le chapitre pour le raccorder à l'histoire)**

 **.**

 **Disclamer : rien n'est à moi !**

 **ENJOY !**

 **.**

Sirius serra la poignée de sa malle dans son poing, sa baguette dans l'autre. Il sortit de la pièce après avoir jeté un dernier regard circulaire à sa chambre, qui était décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor et de photos de ses amis, magiquement collées au mur

Il avait enfin prit sa décision, il partait de chez lui. Enfin, si tant est qu'il s'agissait encore de son « chez lui », songea-t-il avec un sourire amer. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit et raffermit sa poigne sur sa valise avant de s'engager dans l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'arrêta une fois en bas, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

Cette maison… Combien de fois avait-elle été témoin des cris de sa mère, des punitions de son père ? De la folie qui les rongeait tous, les uns après les autres, et qui les brisait ?

Sirius avait tenté de se soustraire à cette folie mais sa « farce » à Snape lui avait prouvé qu'au final, il était comme eux. Alors il avait pris sa décision.

Il partait.

Il inspira profondément et, carrant les épaules, s'avança dans le hall, passant devant le salon, où se trouvait Walburga Black, sa mère. Cette dernière leva à peine le regard de son livre en le voyant passer puis, se rendant compte qu'il transportait sa malle, l'interpella.

« Sirius ! »

Sa voix claqua, sèche dans le silence étouffant du 12, Square Grimmaurd mais Sirius ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua son chemin vers la porte d'entrée. Il ne s'arrêta que quand il eut atteint celle-ci et se tourna vers sa mère, qui était sortie du salon.

« Que fais-tu donc ? » demanda cette dernière.

« Je pars, Mère, ne voyez-vous donc pas ? » répondit Sirius, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Sa mère s'avança vers lui et, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, lui asséna une gifle violente, qui le fit reculer d'un pas.

« Ne t'avise plus une fois de dire ça, petit insolent. »

Sirius releva la tête et lui envoya un regard noir.

« Qui m'en empêchera ? Vous peut-être ? Vous n'avez pas été capable de vous occuper de nous après le départ de Père et vous voulez me faire croire que vous m'empêcherez de partir ? » fit-il, gardant son sourire. Cependant, il regretta immédiatement en sentant la brûlure d'un sort de cuisage sur sa joue et dans son dos juste après.  
Sa mère, la baguette brandie, s'approcha de lui et lui prit le menton dans sa main libre, plantant ses ongles dans la peau pâle de son fils.

« Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, est-ce clair, Sirius Orion Black ? » lui intima-t-elle, soufflant son haleine glaciale au visage.

Sirius, loin d'être impressionné et conforté dans son idée de partir, se dégagea brusquement et sortit sa baguette.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de me commander, _Mère._ » cracha-t-il. « Pas après nous avoir abandonnés et détruits de cette manière ! »

Il avait crié les derniers mots, malgré lui, et se rendit compte qu'il commençait à trembler de fureur.  
Il comprit alors que plus que son désir de ne pas être assimilé à sa famille, ce qui le motivait était sa haine envers son père qui était parti il y avait de cela des années et sa mère, qui s'était laissée aller à son malheur, les laissant, Regulus et lui, seuls, à lutter contre l'atmosphère étouffante et la folie qui les entourait.

Et avant que Walburga n'ait pu faire un geste, il sortit de la maison, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il savait qu'en faisant cela, il ne pourrait plus rentrer mais peu lui importait.

Le jeune Gryffondor poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
Il l'avait fait.  
Il était parti de chez lui.  
Il avait échappé à la folie qui rongeait chaque membre de sa famille.  
Une pointe de culpabilité l'envahit quand il repensa à son jeune frère, Regulus, qu'il abandonnait. Sirius secoua la tête.

 _Je reviendrai le chercher…_ se dit-il pour faire taire cette culpabilité.

Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et leva le regard sur le ciel, nuageux, mais dans lequel on pouvait voir la lune, qui serait pleine d'ici deux à trois jours.  
Sirius hésita quelques instants sur la suite des événements. Il n'avait pas prévu d'endroit où aller et doutait que James soit réveillé à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Mais finalement, il agita sa baguette, appelant ainsi le Magicobus et, une fois à l'intérieur, donna l'adresse du manoir des Potter.

Lorsqu'il descendit, la douleur qu'il ressentait à sa joue et dans son dos s'était légèrement calmée. Il marcha dans une flaque d'eau et se rendit compte que la pluie pouvait à nouveau tomber, à tout moment.

Il frissonna sous sa cape de voyage et s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre de James. Il posa sa malle par terre et se transforma en chien avant de se mettre à aboyer. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la lumière s'alluma dans la chambre du jeune Potter et celui-ci passa la tête par la fenêtre ouverte.

Il chercha quelques secondes le chien des yeux, qui semblait sourire à la vue de son meilleur ami dont les cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude.

« Padfoot ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! T'as vu l'heure ?! Il est même pas cinq heures ! » lança James au chien noir, qui se retransforma en Sirius.

Celui-ci, à moitié dissimulé par les ombres des arbres, sourit légèrement.

« Salut Prongs ! »

James fronça les sourcils et se pencha un peu plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il plus doucement, l'inquiétude remplaçant l'agacement sur ses traits. En effet, il était rare que Sirius ne vienne chez lui sans lui avoir au préalable envoyé un hibou annonçant son arrivée. Or, cette fois-ci, il n'en avait reçu aucun, ce qui devait signifier que l'heure était grave.

Il soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez puis regarda son meilleur ami, qui n'avait pas répondu, ni bougé.

« Attends, je descends. » finit-il par dire.

Sirius hocha la tête et l'attendit quelques minutes, le temps pour le poursuiveur* d'enfiler ses chausson et une veste par-dessus son pyjama.

Le brun réapparut à la porte et s'avança vers le Black, qui attendait.

« Bon, Siri', pas que je ne sois pas content de te voir mais par Merlin, _qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!_ »

Sirius eut un sourire et répondit un simple « Je suis parti. »

« Comment ça « tu es parti » ? Ça veut dire quoi… ? » demanda James, son inquiétude grandissant quand il se rendit compte que Sirius était blessé à la joue.

« Je suis parti du Square Grimmaurd. Je n'y reviendrai plus, James. C'est terminé »

L'autre fronça les sourcils. « Tu t'es enfui ? »

« Oui. » Le ton de Sirius recelait un mélange de colère, de peur, d'excitation et de soulagement. Le poursuiveur soupira et hocha la tête. « Je vois… Je suppose que c'est ta mère qui t'a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la plaie sur la joue de son ami, qui hocha la tête.

James laissa le silence flotter un instant, attendant que Sirius ne dise quelque chose, mais il ne parla pas. L'héritier Potter soupira discrètement et décida de lui laisser le temps de décider de s'il lui en parlerait ou non, bien qu'il espérât que ce soit le cas.

Il proposa alors à Sirius de rentrer dormir, ayant parfaitement bien remarqué les cernes violacées sur la peau pâle de son ami.

Ce dernier accepta et ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le manoir, montant dans la chambre de James. Celui-ci se tourna vers son ami.

« T'as faim ? »

Sirius secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, mais merci quand même » sourit-il avant de s'étirer en baillant. « Ça te dérange si je vais me coucher ? J'ai pas dormi depuis… Trois à quatre jours, je crois... »

James écarquilla les yeux, choqué, puis se secoua mentalement. « Euh oui, oui bien sûr ! De toute manière, ton lit est déjà prêt… »

Sirius lui sourit et hocha la tête, avant de se changer rapidement, dérobant son dos brûlé à la vue de son meilleur ami.  
Ils se glissèrent tous les deux sous les draps puis, alors qu'ils allaient enfin s'endormir, Sirius murmura :

« Merci Prongs. Pour tout. »

« De rien mon frère. » répondit James sur le même ton.

Sirius ne dit plus rien mais James savait qu'il souriait. Il savait qu'il était heureux d'être parti, et même si la suite ne serait pas forcément joyeuse, au moins il n'aurait plus à se soucier de la menace de ses parents.

 **.**

 *** Je sais que beaucoup pensent que James est poursuiveur mais il se trouve que J.K.R. a affirmé qu'il est poursuiveur ^^**


End file.
